Cassie vs the Forces of Entropy
by fereality
Summary: Nova (Star & Marco's daughter created by EVAunit42) and her friends are setting up for Grandparent's day cook out when a portal opens in the back yard and out steps three interesting teens. This is a story covering one of the possible futures of the kids of Echo Creek's next generation. Started out as a Tumblr conversation and ended up with EVAUnit42's permission to write this.


**Cassie vs the Forces of Entropy**

 _by fereality_

This story came about due as a joke on the Nova and friends tumblr page where EVAunit42 (or Mr. E as he's known there) and various members of the 'Nova vs the Forces of Adolescence' cast answer questions and have fun. Initially I posted the base of this story as a joke over several tumblr ask segments and finally mr. e encouraged me to put it down in story form. So with out any further ado I present one of the possible futures of Nova and friends future families. Star vs the Forces of Evil, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, River, Rafeal, and Quest Buy all belong to Disney. Nova, Connor, Sol, Rocky, Jack, Victor, Roman, and Missy all belong to EVAunit42. Hope belongs to axis2500 and is used with utmost respect. Cassie, Wat, Brad, Stacey, and Magnificent Malign Industries all belong to me.

* * *

 **The Diaz-Butterfly Residence, Echo Creek California**

 **September 19th, 20****

Nova, Connor, Sol, Jack, Victor, Roman, and even Missy were all in the back yard preparing for a cook-out celebrating Wife Appreciation Day. All of their parents were going to be there along with both set's of Nova's grandparents. They were all helping Mr. Diaz get the back yard ready. Victor was holding a ladder as Missy hung up streamers. Jack & Sol (along with Rocky) were setting up the picnic tables and table cloths. Roman was bringing out the coolers full of soda. Connor was making sure all the bolts were tight on Mr. Diaz's grill after Henry noticed a loose one when everyone first came out. And Nova was fussing over every bit, wanting it all to be prefect for her mom and grand mothers.

"Alright, should we have went with the blue table cloths?", Nova asked Connor as she paced by him once more.

"Calm down Novy, this is just like any other cook out any of our parents throw." Connor called back as he double checked his work. Once he was satisfied he continued, "No one is going to even notice if the tables even have a table cloth."

"But Grandma Moon is going to be here and she's so formal," Nova practically whined.

"Your grandmother will be happy to just see everyone," Connor said as he walked to his best friend and pulled her into a hug, "Now you just relax and help me get the silverware."

"Nova and Connor sitting in a tree," the two friends heard coming from Nova's little brother.

They had just turned to face Sol, when they saw a shimmering portal open up. Everyone dropped what they were doing and came over to look at the portal. As they looked into the portal they saw a scene that appeared to be coming from a Salvador Dali painting, there were melting clocks hang over tree branches and everything.

Just as it appeared that no one was coming out of the portal, a black ballet slipper wear foot stepped through. It was quickly followed by a the rest of the girl it was attached to. She was just a little bit taller than Nova with shoulder length chestnut brown hair, black rimmed glasses, and a pink/purple gear on each cheek. Besides the ballet clippers and the glasses she was wearing a light blue cardigan and matching leggings, a pair of red cover all shorts, and a white t-shirt with a highly familiar black crescent peaking out from behind the bib on the overalls.

Behind her stepped out two other teens. The first was a preppy Eurasian guy in an Echo Creek Letterman's jacket, he looked like he stepped straight out of Cavalier Monthly Magazine photoshoot. He was definitely the tallest of the three, towering nearly a foot taller than the two the other two and his dirty brownish black hair was worn in a hangover cut. And his red and white jacket with yellow lettering and highlights covered a charcoal gray silk shirt. The jacket also included pins that showed his letters were earned in football, wrestling, and theater. The rest of his ensemble was an expensive pair of jeans and top of the line hiking boots.

The other teen was a girl with the only the top of her hair still blond and the rest of her hair dyed green. Both sections were pulled into separate braided tails and there were some familiar freckles sprinkled across here cheeks. She was in a sea green t-shirt with cartoon frog design, a sleeveless leather jacket, and jean shorts. On her left wrist was a familiar sea shell on a bronze bracelet.

The three took a quick look around before they saw Jack in the original grouping. The three teens rushed over to Jack and give him a big hug.

"Uncle Jack we made it," the girl with the gears said with a catch in her voice.

"Dude, when did you get so small?", Letterman's jacket asked.

Backing off the green haired girl looked at Jack before she spoke to her two compatriots, "Guys, he doesn't know us. Your Uncle Jack's spell must have failed."

"What? No!", The girl with the gears said as she pulled back and looked at Jack as he tried to figure out what was going on. With another catch in her throat she said, "No. You said you had a spell that was going to allow this version of you to know what our version of you knew, you sent us back her to find our parents so we could stop our future from happening."

After taking in what he had just heard Jack asked, "Me, send children back through space and time to find their parents and disturb the flow of time? I mean some of it sounds right but I dunno about the whole Uncle Jack thing. I mean who would trust me with children?"

"I wouldn't," Missy said from the back of the group as she took in the three in front of them. She recognized the shell, but decided to wait to bring it up.

With a smirk Jack said, "Smart choice."

"You have years to mature, mister 'master magician'.", the Letterman's jacket wearing teen said as he air quoted the last bit.

Roman leaned over towards Missy and in a whisper asked, "Wait, how do we know who these kids are?"

Whispering back Missy said, "Well i think the green hair dyed is mine."

Feeling a little perplexed Roman asked, "What gave it away?"

Wondering to herself about how he missed the obvious, Missy smiled to herself. Then she replied, "The freckles."

As the portal closed the three newcomers looked at the rest of the group and each headed towards a different person. Letterman's jacket headed towards Roman, green hair seemed to be heading to the back of the group, while Nova actually headed to the girl with the gears.

As soon as she got close Nova started in on gear girl, "Where's your twin! there's two of you! YOU BOTH HAVE ONE BLUE AND ONE GREEN EYE!"

With a confused look Connor asked, "Nova?"

"What?", Nova quickly snapped before she realized who had said her name. Taking a deep breathed she looked at Connor and continued, "We.. er …I have twins in the future. I was out for a walk one day and there they were following me. I didn't really notice them in the trench coat. Though for the life of me I can't seem to remember what they wanted then."

Nova then turned back towards the girl and barked out, "What's your name?!"

Connor reached out and put a calming hand on Nova's shoulder. In soothing tones he admonished, "Nova."

Shaking her head Nova said, "Nope, sorry four-eyes. We don't have time to be gentle, we need to figure this out. Timeline stability is possibly in danger here people!"

Shaking her head the girl the gears heads to Nova and hugs her. As she steps away from the wand wielding teen she says. "You're right and wrong mom, I do have a twin. But he stayed behind to cover our exit when Uncle Jack got us through to Father Time's realm. And as for eye color, I've always had brown eyes like Grandpa Marco. Now my brother was born with Heterochromia like you described."

Looking between Nova and Connor she says, "Alright some introductions are in order. My name's Cassie and my brother was, no is named Watson."

Shaking her head Nova said, "Okay so somethings wrong since you're not quite my child yet you are since my kids I met were named Annabelle and Galaxy."

Connor opens his mouth to say something but was cut off by Nova as she said, "Not now four eyes. Look, what happened?"

While Nova was talking Cassie walked over a gave Conner a quick hug, "It's good to see you dad."

Cassie then sees Sol and hi-fives him and Rocky.

"Well mom, my full name is Casio Galaxy Butterfly, but I prefer Cassie.", Cassie said as she talked to her mom, "The story I've heard is that you were too out of it after the 25 hours of labor and Dad," Cassie then looked at Conner, "could only remember part of the names you two agreed on & in his tired state, he hadn't slept either, named the two of us. I got it better that Wat, his name is Wattson Annabel Butterfly."

"Heh, Annabel," Letteman jacket laughed from further into group as he went towards Roman before green hair's hand hit the back of his head.

"Ow," he said.

Rubbing her chin Nova said, "So the names are consistent, even though they're not right. Well I don't think I'm your mom exactly but that's okay. Even if I'm another version of your mom, I'll still protect you."

Nova then gave Cassie another hug, "As for Connie, no, you can't call him dad, ever."

Finally getting to Roman, Letterman's jacket takes his turn, "Sup? The name's Bradley Greason-Wong."

Turning back towards Cassie he stage whispers, "I thought you said my mom was going to be here?"

"No, open your ears doof. I said we were heading to before the 'incident'. It wouldn't have been safe otherwise.", Cassie replied with a look that says she's explained this numerous times before.

"Oh, sweet. That means I can meet Uncle Todd," Brad said with a genuine smile on his face.

"That'll have to wait," Cassie replied.

As his smile faded both Cassie and the green haired blond rushed over to give Brad a quick hug.

"Thanks guys," Brad said as he ruffled Cassie's hair and then he lightly hits the blond in the shoulder. They quickly went back to where they had come from.

Roman again whispered to the others, "…Umm…. I have no idea what's going."

Missy responded, "It sounds like the timelines are bleeding over."

"Look dad, Aunt Missy may be right. I'm not into that wibbley-wobbley, timey-whimey stuff. It's not that important though. I have something to ask of you. Sometime soon, something may happen to Uncle Todd & mom will need a shoulder to cry on, lord knows Grandma isn't most caring person.", Brad said as he talked to his dad, "Just be there for her, I really don't care if anything comes from it. She will need someone."

While this was going on the blond, who seemed to have been heading towards Missy, rushed over to Victor and gave him a hug, "Dad! I've missed you so much!"

She then turns to the rest of the group and with a simple wave to Missy says, "Hi mom."

While everyone is still looking in wonder she continues, "Well hello all, I'm Anastasia 'Stacey' Bulgolyubov. Before anyone asks all I know is it was a combination of mom's bio-chemical degree, Aunt Nova's wand, and my parent's love. I really don't want to think any more about it."

Viktor stood there look on his face as he said, "Wait, what?"

Turning to Missy he saw she had the same shocked look as she said, "What?"

Finally Viktor threw up his hand and exclaimed, "I can't even…."

"Look you two. I know it's weird. But you two start hanging out more after Uncle Conner and Aunt Nova start dating. Some time after high school, mom stops some guys from harassing dad & he finally got the nerve up to ask you out.", Stacey said to her two shocked parents, "According to dad's version of the story, he was going to ask you during freshman year, but you were too hung up on Uncle Conner."

After she processed all of this information, Missy turned to look at Victor. Finally she spoke, "Wait. What?

Even through his green skin Viktor was showing signs of embarrassment. All he could get out was, "I.. I.. I… I…"

Looking between her potential daughter and her friend Missy asked, "Viktor, is that true?"

Snapping out of his daze, Viktor wanted to hide. Trying to change the subject he said, "Look, I'm not even remotely sure what's going on but we better figure this out."

Shaking her head at how oblivious her parents seemed, Stacey leaned over & hugged her dad again before she took Missy's hand.

After all of the introductions were done Brad turned towards the squad and flexed through his jacket, "If you can't tell I'm here because someone needs to watch out for these goofs."

"Like I needed your help you doofus," Stacey said as she again smacked Brad in the back of his head.

"Oh Yeah?", Brad replied.

"Yeah", Stacey countered.

"Arm wrestle?", Brad said dropping his arm on a table.

"Your on," Stacy said removing her jacket. She dropped his arm like it was a wet noodle.

"Well now that that's over with we came back to give you a warning," Cassie said as she looked over the squad.

"Yeah, you guys need to not go to that 'Love Sentence' reunion concert, it doesn't end well.", Brad said, "They completely leave out 'Just Friends'."

"Brad! That's not what we're here for," Stacey said as she smacked him across the back of his head.

Nova stood there with a perplexed look on her face. It was finally Connor that spoke up, "What love sentence reunion concert? They're still mad each other."

Nova thought for a moment and then said, "I think this is the wrong timeline kids. Well maybe it is. This might be the universe where they didn't decide to get back together. But they still might."

"No, that's not really important in any stretch of the imagination. The real reason we're here is to tell you to keep Great Grandpa River & Great Grandpa Rafael from entering the Quest Buy 'Shop Till You Drop Tournament'," Cassie said as she shook her head, "they ended up catching the attention of some bad people, who for some insane reason decided they were perfect genetic samples for their super soldiers."

"At first they sent a few thugs to try and just kidnap them, but usually it happened either when you guys or Grandma Star and Grandpa Marco were with them. Finally they got tired of trying that way. They started a war with Mewnii & Earth in order to try and get what they wanted.", Stacey added, "It was brutal, they nearly destroyed everything. But Aunt Nova and Mom gathered us and sent us to Uncle Jack before everything fell apart."

After taking all that in Nova said, "That's heavy…"

Connor shook his head as he said, "Not now Novy, we need to figure out what's going on here."

Brad walked over to Conner and whispered, "You also need to keep Sol away from the one of the clerks in the candy section named Anise. It's all fine at first as the make good friends, but after he gets with Hope Anise decides she wanted more."

Cassie added again shaking her head, "It does not turn out that well, especially after Aunt Hope found out that Anise had forcibly kissed him."

"I gained some new respect for Hope then," Stacey added, "She slapped the smile right off that smug..."

"Stacey," Missy called out before Stacey could continue.

Sol was turning red as he vehemently ranted, "Whoa whoa whoa, no. Just all the no. I don't like Hope!"

At this outburst Cassie chuckled, "Oh man, I know Aunt Hope said you two used to be rivals and all that, but this is too cute. Uncle Sol, mom used to tell me that you kept denying things like this even after you and Aunt Hope were found kissing at a freshman dance you took her to after she won a bet over a test score."

Sol started sputtering and saying nonsensical words. Rocky lead him by the hand to one of the chairs and sat him down.

Wanting to get back on topic Nova took a deep breath and said, "So you're kinda but not really kids from a kinda or hasn't happened yet timeline where certain things are needed to destroy the world. Yeah that sounds like the timeline. Well the Love Sentence concert isn't never going to happen so don't worry about that one but I dunno about the Quest Buy tournament."

Connor walked over and sat down sideways on one of the picnic table's benches. Rubbing the back of his head he said, "Uhmm, well I think I heard your dad mention something about something like that the other day. He said it was in the monthly ad. It was advertised as being part of the companies Penta-centinnial celebration next year."

As she tried to remember if she had read the dimensional ad from Quest Buy this month Nova simply said, "Oh."

"Alright guys, if they end up going just keep my great grandpa's away from the Magnificent Malign Industries people. They're the people who designed the armor, weapons, & what not for St Olga's. They apparently supply arms for several others, not caring at all for the reasons. As long as they made money," Cassie said as she finally sat down under one of the trees.

Nova walked over and sat down on the bench in front of Connor. Biting on her wand she said, "I've never heard of them before."

"Heck, they tried to sell supplies to the various nations even in the middle of their attack on Earth.", Stacey said as she sat down next to Cassie.

Pulling Nova into a hug Connor added, "They sorta sound familiar but it's nothing I can put my finger on right now."

Roman looked down at his watch. In an alarmed tone he said, "Guys, this isn't the time. We have six set of parents and two sets of grand parents coming in less than five minutes, we need to prepare."

"Luckily the decorations are done," he said as he looked around at the yard and the preparations they had done. He then turned to the new family members and said, "but how are we going to explain them."

* * *

Also remember to check out my other works:

 **Gravity Heroes** , a few months after the Mystery Twins head home from Gravity Falls Mabel gets a call from Soos telling her that Dipper was found turned to stone out in the woods. The problem is Dipper is standing right next to her. This leads them off to a new adventure.

 **Gravity Heroes: Sidetracks** , a series on one shots & drabbels that are stories that are in the Gravity Heroes-verse but aren't necessarily required to read the main story-line. It's essentially my take on the classic Marvel Comics Presents.

 **Welcome To The Gravity Falls Region** , My take on the Pokemon AU. Follow the adventures of the potential Pokemon Master Dipper Pines and his sister Mabel, Pokemon Coordinator extraordinaire, while they travel through the Gravity Falls Region.

 **Gravity Falls Valor Force Rangers** , In summer of 2016 an ancient force has arrived in Gravity Falls intent on finding weakened layers of reality that are prevalent in the area and exploiting them. Realizing fear is one of the ways to find the weak points, he and his evil henchman have begun corrupting both creatures and objects in order to terrorizing the populace. Taking a cue from a friend he met while stuck on the other side of the portal, Ford recruits five 'teens with attitudes' to combat this threat.

 **The Curse** , The night before the twins return to Gravity Falls Wendy and her friends are out having a campfire, but Wendy leaves early due to not having heard from Dipper for a few months (unbeknownst to her it's due to his hectic school schedule). Thanks to a perceived threat/insult, a fae queen causes Wendy to disappear.

I also would feel honored if any of my works inspire any art. If the do I would love to see them. Thanks again to all who have read this far. I have received art now from Deviou5, Siryleleen, & Polydactyly Zodiac. These will be posted soon in my Deviant Art account as fan art and credited to them. Thanks again you three. I'm happy to see different interpretations of the characters from the GH AU. Let me know by PM if you do and I'll send out a list of the full descriptions to you. The art is now up at fereality. deviantart just remove the spaces. A new pic of Yami is now up.

Again I'd like to give a shout out to dusk4224, EZB, SuperGroverAway, ddp456, & A Pleasant Dream. It was their stories that made me want to get back into writing and to want to start with Gravity Falls. Please check out their stories if you haven't already.

Please review. I'm always open to constructive and helpful criticism, though if you're gonna troll please move on.


End file.
